


Trick & Treats

by TashiRogers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, CUTEEEEEE, F/F, Halloween, How Do I Tag, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashiRogers/pseuds/TashiRogers
Summary: It's Halloween! The new god damn update is sooooooo cute!!
Basically it's some of the Overwatch heroes as kids on Halloween!
Based onhttp://fingurken.tumblr.com/post/151849896229





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Based on  
> http://fingurken.tumblr.com/post/151849896229

  "Don't go to far Jamie! Be home by 10!" "Ok!" The excited child quickly zoomed from the his porch and to his neighbor's home. He got to the door, straightened his coat and confidently knocked on the door. A older women answered the door and greeted Jamie with a smile. "Hello Jamison! You here for Mako?" The child nodded excitedly. "But today I'm not Jamie!" The women's eye brow raised in question. "Oh?" "Yeah! Tonight I'm Dr. Junkenstein! Creator of the monster known only as My Monster!" Jamie happily annocued giggling the entire time. The women laughed loudly and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Of course Dr. Junkenstein, why don't you come inside the 'monster' is almost ready." "Thank you Ms. Angela!" Jamie smiled and went into the house, Angela following.

 

   "Mako! Jam- I mean Dr. Junkenstein is here!" "We need another minute! Almost done!" Pharah responded, picking up some fabric from the floor. "Does it look good?" Mako questioned his mother, attempting to look in the mirror but his height preventing any good looks. She laughed softly before turning her son to face her. "It looks great, all I have to do is finish some details on the mask." Mako nodded and slide off the mask carefully and handed it to his mother. Pharah smiled at her son and quickly painted some green on the mask before setting it to dry. "Alright as the dries let's go over some rules for tonight." Mako nodded and climbed into his mother's out stretched hands. "No leaving 4 blocks over, no going into back yards, don't get into cars with strangers and," Pharah placed and kiss on her adopted son's cheek. "Have fun." Mako giggled at his mother and looked to the mask. "Is it ready?" Pharah reached up to the mask, tapping the freshly painted side and smiled. "Ready."

 

   Jamie sat impatiently, constantly checked the clock on his wrist. "They're coming Jamie, I promise." Angela said, patting the child on the shoulder. He nodded but his nerves didn't ease, time means candy after all! "Pharah dear! Are you coming?" A familiar laugh came from the top of the stairs along with another women's voice. "Yes!" Jamie hopped from the couch and rushed to the end of the stairs, excited to get going but mostly excited to see his friend. Footsteps thundered down the steps, the excitement of seeing his friend bubbled in Jamie. As he came into the light, Jamie's face fell in amazement. Mako had completely changed from the shy best friend to a terrifyingly awesome monster. "Woah."

  

   Mako heard Jamie say something but wasn't quite sure what all he saw was Jamie's face drop though, along with his stomach. 'He doesn't like it? But we worked on it together.' Mako stopped, wanting to curl up and cry, be away from everything. "Mate! You look amazing!" This caught the boy's attention as he snapped to look at Jamie. "Really?" Mako's friend nodded, still staring amazed at the costume. The monster took this time to analyze the other's costume, he smiled. It was exactly like the two had designed it,leggings and all. Mako finished the rest of the steps, his mother right behind him. "You two ready to go?" The kids both answered with  Happy "Yes!". Angela laughed gently and handed Mako a self made covered pillow case. "Your inhaler is in there Mako, use it when you need to." Pharah said, Mako nodding in response. "Have fun and be safe you two." The kids nodded and Jamie grabbed ahold of his friends hand and rushed out the door.

 

   "Alright Mako, here's the plan," Jamie drew out a diagram, on the pavement with chalk he had found, of the neighborhood. "They rest of the gang has already had a head start," Jamie drew out X's across the houses, indicating their friends. "Genji, Zenyatta are being driven by Hanzo and his boyfriend Jesse." The child attempted to draw out a car but it just ended up looking like a wood slab. "Hana and Lucio are getting help from Bastion." Mako gave his friend a look of question. "How is the dog helping?" "People give more candy to kids with dogs." Jamie shrugged when his friend made a 'Adult's are weird face'. "Anyway," He faced down to the drawing. "We're going to take the Ana and Reinhardt house pathway's, non of them have been down their but they give out the most candy, and" Jamie threw the chalk and stood, reaching his hand to help his shorter friend from the ground. "Since were matching, people well give us more candy because we're 'cute'." Mako giggled and reached into the bag and grabbed his inhaler. "Yeah mate take a puff we can't have you dying out there!" Jamie joked, the other nodded and moved his mask and took some puffs. "Alright let's go reek havoc as," The taller boy grabbed his friend's hand and rose it up. "As Dr. Junkenstein and his Monster!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty good if I do say so myself better then my usual writing!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are Welcome!  
> Idk if I'm going to keep writing or not depends....
> 
> Based on  
> http://fingurken.tumblr.com/post/151849896229


End file.
